The MRI apparatus is an image diagnostic apparatus which excites nuclear spins in an object set in a static magnetic field magnetically with RF (radio frequency) signals having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an MR image based on MR (magnetic resonance) signals generated due to the excitation. In regard to a bed used for the MRI apparatus, a type having a connection port for a reception coil of MR signals on the table for setting an object is mainly used from the perspective of operability and safety.
However, when a connection port of reception coil is provided on the table of the bed, it becomes required to connect the table, which is a moving part, with the table driving mechanism by a signal cable. Consequently, there is a problem that the structure of the bed becomes complicated since a guard and a guide of the signal cable are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bed apparatus for a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus which can provide a connection port for a reception coil of MR signals on the table with a simpler structure.